The Rescue
by Love2KatieCassidy
Summary: Bonnie saves Damon, almost against her own will. Set during Season 3.


**The Rescue** **  
**

 ** _This particular short story takes place in an alternate version of episode 3x18 ("Murder of One"). After completing the unbinding spell, Klaus all but goads Bonnie into saving Damon. On the show, Bonnie left the scene of the crime and called Elena. But in this story, she makes a different decision altogether. Also, a vengeful Rebekah ups the stakes._**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Bonnie shivered involuntarily as she felt Klaus's ice-cold hand come to rest on her forearm. He made her skin crawl. And yet, she had just performed a spell that would ensure that he and his murderous family members could go on pillaging and destroying everyone and everything in their path. She felt sick. She wanted to heave.

Her eyes burned. She longed to have a good cry but resisted by sheer force of will. She would never give Niklaus Mikaelson the satisfaction of seeing her fall apart.

Klaus continued to lead her along. She was so close to the door and to freedom from this house of horrors. That's when the crazy bitch Rebekah appeared to block her exit. Bonnie assumed that she wasn't getting out of here now. No way, no how.

Bonnie stiffened as she saw Rebekah drying her bloody hands on a white handkerchief. Who's blood? Never mind; Bonnie didn't want to know.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah said snippily.

Klaus smirked as Bonnie frowned.

"Sister, be nice."

Rebekah forced a smile to her face – one that looked anything but sincere. "Thank you, Bonnie. See you in physics class."

Rebekah roughly pushed past Bonnie and sauntered off. Just then Bonnie heard groans of pain. Rebekah's victim was –

"Ohmigod!"

Damon Salvatore was the person in there, all chained up and bloody. His hands were fastened in two contraptions that resembled crude hunter's traps. It was all so disgusting and vicious.

"Please excuse the mess," Klaus said, letting go of her. "Apparently Damon hurt Rebekah's feelings." Klaus saw the expression of horror on Bonnie's face. "Go on," he dared her in a low voice. "Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire."

Bonnie cringed, remembering immediately how much she hated Damon for what he had done to Abby. She shivered again as she looked at Klaus. "Just get me out of here."

XoXoXo

Bonnie managed to somehow get out of the Mikaleson mansion still breathing. She was happy. For a brief moment she was. And she was relieved. Relieved to be alive. Relieved to be free.

"Damon's not free," she whispered to herself. She paused in her tracks.

"So what though? He turned my mom, just like Klaus said." She started to walk again and then stopped. "Wait, so I'm siding with Klaus now? The same vampire who threatened to cut Abby into bloody bits and bring them to me in a box if I didn't do his bidding?" She shook her head resolutely. "No, I'm not siding with either of them. Each of them is equally disgusting."

And yet-

She whipped around to look at the Mikaelson house which seemed to tower frighteningly above for miles. The windows emanated very little light, no warmth, and everything about the place screamed Death. Damon would die in there if she didn't help him. There was no doubt about that.

"I hate Damon," she reminded herself. She had waged an internal battle with herself as she tried to decide what to do. "I'll just call Elena and Stefan and have them come and collect Damon – or his corpse, most likely."

She sighed. Elena and Stefan. God, they would never forgive her if she just let Damon die in there. She could call them, sure, but she didn't think that Damon had the luxury of time. Especially not with cray cray Rebekah on the loose.

"Elena, Stefan, I'm doing this for you," she whispered. She reasoned that as much as she hated Damon, she loved Elena and Stefan way more.

She crept up the front steps and quietly turned the doorknob. Everything was quiet – maybe too quiet. The corridor was dark as she tip-toed along. She finally reached the dining hall where Damon was chained up. He looked even worse than before. Blood oozed from at least five separate wounds. Bonnie felt sick at the sight of it but forced herself forward.

"Who's there?" Damon asked and she saw him squinting in her direction. He weaved on his feet and Bonnie was certain that he'd topple if the chains somehow gave way. Which they didn't seem destined to do by themselves. Bonnie knew she could never pry them open either. This called for magic. Using magic to save another vampire. The irony was not lost on her.

"Who's there?" Damon asked loudly. She immediately stepped forward and smacked a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, Damon!" She hissed. "I'm trying to help you out here." His eyes widened and he seemed to see her this time. Really see her. Disbelieving recognition flared in his eyes and he nodded.

She moved her hand from his plump lips and silently chanted a quick spell. She threw her hands forward then. The chains rattled for a brief moment and then fell from Damon's wrists. As predicted, Damon started toppling forward. Bonnie thought about letting him hit the floor but in the end decided that since she had come this far, she might as well see this through. She stepped in front of him and he crashed violently into her. She nearly went down with the impact but caught them both in time. She grabbed his cut arm and he winced as she hooked it over her shoulder.

"Come on," she whispered to him.

"I'll never make it," Damon said. "That insane cunt bled me almost dry."

"You have to try to make it or we're both dead. And there is no way I am dying for you."

"Admit it, Witchy, you care about me."

"That'll be the day," she said sarcastically. "Now move it or I'll leave you behind to crawl out of here. I swear I will."

"Hey, fine. I don't want your face to be the last one I ever see either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I don't want to die with you. Now are we going to stand around arguing or are we getting the fuck out of here?"

Bonnie shook her head. He was such an idiot. A cocky, brazen idiot. She tugged him in reverse and he stumbled into step alongside her. Bonnie thought it would be wiser to sneak out the back way so that's what they did. They made it outside into the cool night air. The woods behind the estate seemed to stretch on endlessly before them.

"Where's your ride?" Damon asked.

"My what?" Bonnie asked.

"Your car!" Damon hissed.

"There is no 'ride'. Klaus brought me here against my will."

Damon snarled. "You wouldn't happen to have a magic broomstick lying around here somewhere, would you?"

"Shut up and walk."

"Walk, she says. Surrrre. Oh yeah. Boston Marathon here I come."

They started to trudge through the woods, moving from tree to tree, hoping to conceal themselves in the shadows. They knew it wouldn't be long before one or both of the Mikaelsons noticed Damon was gone. Bonnie figured that they were living on borrowed time as Damon lilted more and more to the side.

He finally stopped moving altogether. She tried tugging him forward but he did a face-plant right into the bushes. "Damon!" She snapped. "Get up. Seriously get up!" She reached for the back of his torn shirt and yanked him up halfway but he went down again, this time onto the ground.

Bonnie growled at him as she rolled him over to face her. She got low in his face and smacked his cheek – hard. She felt like she had been waiting all her life to do that. His eyes shot open.

"Damon, come on. We need to go!"

"Look, Bonnie, I told you already. I won't make it in this condition."

"Alright well then I'm going on without you. I am not being decapitated or worse for your benefit." She started around him but he grabbed her by the pant leg, holding her in place for a moment before he didn't have the strength to do so anymore. She had never seen him be quite this pathetic. It was almost sad.

"Help me, witchy," Damon said.

"How? I don't have time to whip up a vampire healing spell."

"I know a faster way to get me moving. Think of it as a shot of adrenaline. Like liquid Wheaties."

"Wait – liquid?" She saw the glinting, predatory look in his eyes. "Oh hell no!"

"Oh hell yes, Bonnie. If you want to get out of here alive, then you have no choice. Besides, Elena would do it."

Bonnie glared at him. "Look you may use my friend as your own personal blood mobile but I'm not up for that."

"Bonnie –"

"No, you turned my mother into a vampire. I want no part of this."

"I'm not going to turn you."

"My mom's life is ruined because of you!" Bonnie went on.

"Look, be mad at me later. Just help me out. Help me out and I'll owe you one. Please," he said in a pitiful whisper.

Bonnie shifted from foot to foot. "I can't, Damon. It goes against absolutely everything that I believe in."

"Sometimes beliefs have to shift to do the right thing."

"The right thing would have been to leave you to your nasty game of 'Fifty Shades' with Rebekah."

"Touché. But really, we need to can the chit chat. I smell a vampire close by – an original vampire. So you can let me take a sip of your blood now to heal me, or we can be Klaus and Bekah's midnight snack. Your choice."

"Damon-"

"Give me your wrist. Now."

"Fine!" Bonnie spat. She dropped to her knees and let her hand hover above Damon's mouth. She watched in apprehension and a twinge of awe as his fangs lowered, his face took on a stormy expression and veins became pronounced beneath his eyes.

In the next moment, he was biting her. She held in a whimper as he began to hungrily feed on her wrist. He dug his fangs in deeper and it hurt at first until a feeling of calm began to settle over her. She wasn't nearly so panicked now. In fact, there was some measure of pleasantness to the feeling. Pleasure, almost.

That's when she freaked. Pleasure? Damon actually... pleasuring her? No fucking way!

She quickly yanked her hand free and wrapped the oozing wound in her jacket. Damon sat up then, looking every bit like his old self. "Was it good for you too?"

"Shut up!" Bonnie said, thankful for the darkness to conceal her furious blushing.

She heard a twig snap then, as did Damon. He yanked her behind him as Rebekah came into view. Rebekah tapped a long sword against her lean thigh. "Oh shit," Bonnie muttered. She was about to be sliced and diced and yet somehow she wasn't nearly as afraid as she should be.

 **TBC in Part 2**


End file.
